As to Why Demons are Hunted
by Jennon-Donnon
Summary: Quite a backstory. Warning: crossover OC fic. Not a parody.


_Author's Note: If you dislike OC's, crossover fics, and the like, refrain from reading this. Connor and Masayoshi will make appearances here, and I never even bothered to ask their creators... To True Serac and Master Masa Random, gomen ne... Well, this is another oneshot I decided to do... Enjoy._

_Recommended Reading: True Serac's 'The Dreamer' and Master Masa Random's 'Screwed Up'._

_Shameless plug-in: Read my fic, 'A New Take on Negima'!_

_And thanks to Master Masa Random for pointing out my typographical error. That stuck out like a sore thumb... (Masatoshi?)_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima!... yet. I am currently in a truce with my newfound rival, Raedric, after a battle to death gone awry. We are now hunting all those who threaten our existence by destroying all who want Negima! for themselves.

* * *

**As to Why Demons are Hunted**

**by Jennon-Donnon**

"Demons... The Greek word, 'daimon', from which 'demon' was derived, actually refers to 'god' or 'of the gods'. Who are we mortals to challenge beings who are of the gods? These are beings are of a higher spiritual level, yet we humans dare to wage war against them..."

The words of the 8-year-old Negi Springfeild's Demonology professor were lost to him. He was, as always, looking forward to practicing his newly learned spells after class.

_Fulguratio Albicans_... Negi thought. _Fulguratio Albicans_...

Suddenly, a large bolt of lightning shot forward, destroying half of his classroom's blackboard.

"Who did that?" the professor asked warily, looking around the suddenly alert class. "Who cast that spell?"

His questions were unanswered as the bell rung right before anyone could respond. The class filed out silently, some dazed at being jolted awake quite literally.

"Ah, Negi. Come here," the professor said. "You never told me you knew unchanted spells already..."

"Er... That was an accident, professor," Negi replied. He was quite surprised that he was able to do that.

"Well, I was about to tell you to fix the damage, but I have to give you some credit. Run along, now," the professor said.

"Yes, professor," Negi said. He hurried to his room to take a few things he would need for his training.

Negi headed to the hill where he usually practiced. To his surprise, a teenager was sitting on one of the many large boulders near the top of the hill. The stranger wore a white t-shirt and long denim pants. He had a staff by his side.

"Hm? A child? What are you doing here?" the stranger asked.

Negi gripped his practice wand with both hands, ready to cast a spell.

"Ah... You want to fight?" the stranger asked. He jumped down from the boulder. "Spiritus ab intra verba emergo..."

"You would do well to stop that, Hell's Fire." Another teenager was present. He was wearing a pink shirt underneath a shiny leather jacket. "Why did I only have pink left for today? Dammit," he cursed under his breath.

"Hell's Fire? I've only met a few who called me that." The other teenager brandished an oak staff. "My name's Masayoshi Hitodama... I'm sure you know that already."

"You're getting ahead of yourself, Hell's Fire. I'm too much of a badass to call you by your real name. Name's Connor, remember that when you meet Satan."

Negi ran behind a tree as the two teenagers began fighting. Spell after spell was cast, yet both seemed equal in strength.

"Not bad, Hell's Fire. Not bad," Connor said as he dodged a quick thrust by Masayoshi.

"Heh," Masayoshi snickered, before chanting, "Spiritus ab intra verba emergo..."

"No, you don't!" Connor said, as he shot a bolt which disarmed Masayoshi.

"Well, that's that. I lose," Masayoshi said with a smug smile on his face. He opened a book, and took a pen out. "Dear diary... Today, I lost to an emo named Connor..." he said mockingly.

Suddenly, the book glowed with a dim light. The light grew brighter and brighter, blinding Connor.

"Dammit..." Connor said, before taking out his own pen. His hand fumbled in his jacket's pocket, until it found sunglasses. "Well, that hurt a bit," he said, while wearing the sunglasses.

Masayoshi tore a page from the book, and wrote a few words on it. The page turned into a double-handed sword which he carried effortlessly in only one hand.

"_Shinmeiryu Ougi! Zan gan ken!_" Masayoshi charged towards Connor, before bringing the sword down in one swift motion.

"Shinmeiryu techniques?" Connor asked surprisedly. "I never heard of that from HQ... Well, taste this."

Connor drew something in the air. A nodachi materialized, which he held in one hand.

"This is heavy... How do you do that?" he asked. "Not that I care. _Shinmeiryu Ougi! Zantetsusen!_" he said, while doing a horizontal slash at Masayoshi.

Negi watched this exchange with mixed awe and fear...

_Fulguriatio Albicans_, he thought. _Fulguratio Albicans_...

Just like before, a bolt of lightning was sent towards the two teens.

"Hey! Watch it, kid!" Masayoshi shouted.

"Can't you see we're fighting?" Connor asked angrily.

"Please stop..." Negi said.

"Well, okay..." Connor said.

"We can put this off for a few more days, can't we?" Masayoshi asked Connor.

"Now that you say it, why not?" Connor replied. "Besides, this is one kid with potential here..."

"Unchanted spells, huh? We better be careful around this kid..." Masayoshi nodded in agreement.

"Oh yeah, seeing that you know us already, why don't you tell us your name?" Connor asked Negi.

"Negi... Negi Springfeild..." Negi replied.

Connor and Masayoshi looked at each other in surprise.

"The son of the great Thousand Master?" Masayoshi wondered out loud.

"Of course, he is, you idiot. Can't you see the resemblance?" Connor said.

"Ah, yes, now I do..." Masayoshi nodded.

"You know my father?" Negi asked in surprise.

"Hm..." Connor said, looking towards Masayoshi.

Masayoshi got the hint. "That's a..."

"Secret!" The two teens said at the same time.

"Aw... You two are no fun... It's not fair..." Negi said with a pout.

"Hehe..." Connor grinned sheepishly.

"Let's see that spell again, Negi," Masayoshi said.

Negi began practicing is new spell, as the two teens watched.

"Quite good, isn't he?" Connor asked Masayoshi.

"He'll grow up stronger than his father," Masayoshi remarked.

"You're right; I've met the Crimson Master a few times," Connor said.

Negi yawned after a while. "I need to go home now..." he said sleepily.

"Why don't we take a picture? Just to mark this day." Masayoshi tore a page out of his book, and wrote something on it. The page turned into a Polaroid camera. He set the self-timer, before posing with the other two.

"Hey! No fair! I'm wearing pink today!" Connor growled.

"Too bad, Mr. Emo," Masayoshi sniggered.

They made one copy of the instant picture, the original for Masayoshi, the copy for Connor.

"What about me?" Negi asked, pouting yet again.

"Sorry, kid. We'll have to erase your memory," Connor said with a frown.

"You'll meet us again soon, though. Hopefully, by then, the two of us will be friends," Masayoshi said, indicating Connor and himself.

The poor kid collapsed with exhaustion.

"Ah, he's reached his limit," Masayoshi said.

"How do you know that? I thought you don't have a limit..." Connor asked Masayoshi.

"I used to have one, until that accident..." Masayoshi stared off into space.

"Ah, that. Poor kid, though... Do we really have to erase his memory?" Connor wondered.

"We have to. We can't have kids who are able to cast unchanted spells running around, even if it's the Thousand Master's son... It'd be inevitable that he will learn to do this, though. For now, I'm protecting him from others like myself..." Masayoshi explained.

"Negi? Where are you? Why didn't you tell me where you were going?" a girl was saying.

"Ah, that girl is here," Masayoshi said.

"Hm... I've never met her. Care to fill me in?" Connor asked.

"Gladly," Masayoshi said. "Before that, let's disappear from this time plane."

Connor and Masayoshi took out pocket watches.

"Two days from now?" Connor asked.

"Yeah," Masayoshi said. "I'm glad that the Chao girl gave me these..."

"Chao?" Connor thought for a while. "Ah, that girl's daughter..."

"You know Chao?" Masayoshi asked.

"I'll tell you two days from now," Connor said with a grin.

As the girl known as Anya reached the top of the hill, two figures vanished. She didn't take notice of the two, as she saw Negi first.

"Training to your limit again? That'll get you killed someday," Anya sighed. "Wake up, Negi."

"Ah... Where am I... Anya? How did I get here?" Negi asked.

"You came here without telling me... Didn't I tell you that I'll come with you everytime you train? Well, let's go home. It's not good to keep Nekane waiting..."

"Ah, let's go!"

As the two kids ran down the hill, a figure could be seen on top of the tree where Negi was hiding.

"Negi Springfeild..." The demon known as Baron Wilhelm Josef von Hermann smiled. "I'll keep an eye on you."

"Of course you will." Another figure appeared beside Wihelm. "I didn't free you from that bottle for nothing."

* * *

_Author's Note: There. It's done. Quite a crossover/backstory...

* * *

_

**Omake!**

Jennon-Donnon was sitting at his desk, formatting his latest fic. Suddenly, a new link caught his eye.

"Another parody?! When will I ever see the end of this?" he wondered.

After reading the new fic, Jennon-Donnon didn't know if he should be pissed, flattered, or just bloody nonchalant. He clicked the review button, and wrote,

"'Now that was low.' Well at least I get Ayaka. XP

Really, that was funny. The way you used my penname, though, brought me so much shame that now I feel like changing it. But then again, you've made me famous. So 'screw you'. And no, Raedric and I aren't secret lovers, unlike Asuna and Ayaka. XP"

Then, he thought, why does Raedric take every moment to attack me in his parodies?

"Oh, well, who cares. At least he won't be living for long."

Jennon-Donnon had ordered poisonous lamb chops for Raedric, and fried noodles for himself.

* * *

**Translations:**

Fulguratio Albicans - One of the lightning spells Negi knows.

Spiritus ab intra verba emergo - Masayoshi's spell key

Shinmeiryu Ougi - God's Cry School, Secret Technique

Zan Gan Ken - Rock Splitting Sword

Zantetsusen - Iron Splitting Slash

Omake - Extra


End file.
